JAIL
by mrmortdrat
Summary: "Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari monster?" "Monster yang jatuh cinta,"


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : GaaSasu

.

**JAIL**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

"Sasuke ayolah..." bocah lelaki berumur empat belas tahun menggeret bocah lebih muda yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya. Sedikit memaksa bocah itu turun dari kereta ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu istana megah.

"Aku tidak mau aniki..." bocah berambut hitam itu berbisik pelan di telinga kakaknya, agaknya ia malu jadi pusat perhatian para tamu undangan lain yang kini menatap mereka heran.

"Hanya sebentar Sasuke, ini acara penting," Itachi menatap orangtuanya yang sudah berjalan mendahului mereka, memberi kode agar mereka masuk terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu sang tuan rumah. Ia melirik bocah pendek yang kini cemberut di gandengannya. Sama hal nya seperti adiknya, ia juga tak suka acara seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui kewajibannya. Apa ketika kecil ia juga se rewel adiknya itu?

"Ayo," bisik Itachi lembut, berusaha tidak memperburuk mood bocah yang masih sangat labil itu. Mata hitam sang adik hanya melirik sang kakak sekilas dengan kesal sebelum mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" bocah raven itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Agak kesal karena ia datang kesini tanpa tahu acara apa yang ia datangi ini.

"Pengangkatan putera mahkota," bisik Itachi sedikit menunduk untuk menyamai tinggi adiknya.

"Kita tidak pernah mengundang kerajaan lain..."

"Yang ini berbeda Sasuke," Itachi memotong perkataan Sasuke, "Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti," lanjut Itachi ketika menangkap raut bingung di wajah adiknya.

Ketika mereka masuk kedalam ruangan utama wajah polos Sasuke memperlihatkan ketakjuban. Ruangan ini sangat luas, yah...dari awal mereka sampai Sasuke juga sudah menduga jika istana ini jauh lebih besar dari istana Uchiha. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bagian dalam tempat ini sangat mewah. Warna emas dan merah mendominasi seluruh ruangan memberi kesan elegan khas kerajaan Sabaku.

...

Sasuke duduk dengan bosan di kusen jendela bersama Itachi yang bersandar di tembok disebelahnya. Mereka sengaja berdiri terpisah dari orangtua mereka yang berada paling depan bersama para bangsawan lainnya. Biarkan oragtuanya mengurus urusan orang dewasa, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Sasuke agaknya merasa cukup muak dengan pidato panjang yang di katakan oleh lelaki tua yang bahkan tidak bisa ia lihat dan dengar cukup jelas dari posisinya sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke," jawab Itachi sama seperti sebelum-sebeumnya ketika sang adik menanyakan hal yang sama. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Itachi menyimak segala perkataan yang diucapkan oleh lelaki tua yang ia tebak bukanlah kerabat dari sang raja Sabaku. Atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan dilihat dari perbedaan wajahnya, ia pernah bertemu sang raja Sabaku sekali jadi ia cukup yakin.

Itachi menengok kearah adiknya dan _shock_ melihat Sasuke tidak berada disana lagi. Ia keluar ruangan dengan panik, mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah namun tidak melihat tanda-tanda adiknya. Sepanjang lorong amat sangat sepi mengingat mereka semua sudah berada didalam untuk acara penobatan.

Damn! Seharusnya ia tidak seceroboh itu dan melamun. Ia yakin siapapun orang di kerajaan ini tidak akan berani untuk berbuat macam-macam pada Sasuke, tapi tetap saja ia was-was karena Sasuke masih asing dengan tempat ini. Bagaimana kalau ia keluar dari lingkungan istana? Pikiran horor terbayang di otaknya membuat langkah kakinya berlari lebih cepat ke seluruh ruangan.

...

Sementara di lain pihak, Sasuke sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dari satu ruang ke ruang lainnya. Lorong-lorong di kastil istana ini sangat banyak dan panjang membuatnya khawatir tidak akan ingat jalan untuk kembali ke ruangan utama tadi. Langkah kakinya gelisah, sudah cukup lama ia menahan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil tapi dari tadi tidak ada seorangpun penjaga yang bisa ia tanyai.

"Ugh..." ia sedikit berjongkok berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mengompol. _Hell_, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang jika pangeran muda Uchiha mengompol di acara sepenting ini. Belum lagi ejekan kakaknya yang akan dia tanggung seumur hidup.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya suara di belakangnya. Sasuke cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau tahu dimana kamar mandi?" kedua mata hitamnya tidak benar-benar melihat bocah lelaki yang sepertinya hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Pandangannya agak sedikit menunduk, keringat dingin mulai menetes di keningnya dan kedua kakinya yang ia gerak-gerakkan sedikit untuk mengurangi penderitaan(?)nya.

"Diujung lorong, mau ku teman..." bocah laki-laki itu menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat sang raven cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkannya. Bukannya bermaksud tak sopan tapi dari pada terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

'Semoga dia tidak tersinggung,' batin Sasuke melanjutkan larinya tanpa menengok kearah bocah tadi sedikitpun.

.

.

.

**_Beberapa tahun kemudian_**

"SASUKEE!"

DUAR!

Bola-bola api melayang menuju sebuah kastil. Teriakan beserta orang-orang yang berlarian menambah kericuhan. Suara pedang yang beradu seperti tidak ada habisnya dari berjam-jam lalu. Kastil yang awalnya sunyi itu kini berubah menjadi medan perang.

"SASUKE!" teriakan kedua akhirnya menyadarkan Sasuke. Segera ia tancapkan pedangnya kearah lawan dan berlari menghampiri sumber suara.

"Kaa-san!" lelaki bernama Sasuke itu kaget melihat kondisi sang ibu yang berlumuran darah, namun belum sempat kekagetannya hilang sang ibu langsung menarik tangannya untuk masuk kedalam istana, "Kaa-san disini tidak aman," ucap sang anak berusaha menarik ibunya keluar dari kastil. Mata hitamnya memicing waspada pada bola-bola api yang masih menghantam kastil mereka. Separuh bagian kastil sudah hancur dan api yang dengan cepat menyebar menambah kekhawatiran Sasuke.

Namun ibunya ternyata lebih keras kepala dari yang ia duga. Tangannya tetap menarik kuat sang anak menuju bagian dalam istana, bagian yang anehnya tak pernah Sasuke ketahui sebelumnya. Namun hal itu tidak penting lagi sekarang, bagian atas istana sudah mulai roboh, jika mereka tidak segera pergi dari sana kemungkinan besar mereka akan mati tertimbun reruntuhan.

"Sasuke kau akan baik-baik saja," setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Ia menyiapkan diri untuk menghantam tanah, namun alih-alih sakit yang ia rasakan adalah dinginnya air ketika tubuhnya terendam dengan sempurna. Sumur, pikirnya saat menyadari bentuk dari tempat itu.

Sasuke berusaha menaikkan kepalanya ke permukaan untuk melihat ibunya namun yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan dilanjutkan dengan teriakan melengking dari sang ibu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, bersaha menghapus pikiran buruk. Ia ingin berteriak namun ia tak ingin pengorbanan sang ibu sia-sia.

Sasuke masih terdiam didalam sumur sambil menatap cemas pada kegelapan pekat di sekitarnya. Suara-suara peperangan pada malam itu masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya membuatnya was-was, belum lagi suara reruntuhan yang semakin nyaring membuatnya semakin marah.

"Sial," umpatnya pelan. Seharusnya ia bertarung bersama prajurit yang lain saat ini, pikirnya. Ia bahkan sangsi jika seandainya ia selamat dari peperangan, belum tentu ia bisa keluar dari sumur ini. Tempat ini terlalu terpencil, berada di bagian terdalam kastil Uchiha yang bahkan penghuni kastil sendiri belum tentu mengetahui keberadaannya.

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara sangkakala berbunyi dengan nyaring seakan mengejeknya.

"Kita menang!"

Teriakan-teriakan penuh kebanggaan menggema dengan nyaring. Sasuke dapat merasakan matanya mulai memanas, jari-jarinya memutih dan darah segar mengalir dari telapak tangannya ketika tanpa sadar ia menggenggam pedangnya terlalu kuat.

Suara-suara itu terdengar cukup lama hingga kemudian suara itu semakin samar dan menghilang, hening.

.

.

.

To be continued

You this fic has a potential?


End file.
